Kumpulan Fanfic tak Jelas Yunjae dan DBSK
by summerdesire
Summary: FF ini cuma untuk lucu - lucuan. Dengan format berantakan, bahasa acak kadut serta alur yang jelek. Semoga bisa menjadi pelipur lara teman2 (Fanfic YunJae DBSK/Abal)
1. Chapter 1

Haha FF lucu2an, gak jelas, abal dan berantakan. ^^ Mungkin temen2 udah ada yg pernah baca haha. Capcus ^^

-ooo-

(STORY ONE: **Weird Couple**)

Setting : di Bawah Pohon Kapuk! XDD!

Di siang bolong, berteman terik matahari dua pria remaja lagi mojok di bawah pohon kapuk.

Jaejoong : Ngapain bang bawa Boo kencan dimari? Ga level dah! Dasar kere!*manyun kayak emak - emak yang kagak dapet jatah pas malem satu suro*

Yunho : Tega amat neng! Abang ngambek ah!*ngambek kok bilang2 -"*

Jaejoong : Jyaaah abang kok ngambek cihhh? Maaf deh~ Boo 'popo' yah? *ambil ancang2 dgn bibir maju 3cm ambil meremin mata *Yunho mulai horneng sendiri ngeliat montok bibir Jaejoong*

Tapi dia tetep bersikeras 'sok jual mahal'. Abis...mentang - mentang dia miskin dan babehnya cuma tukang cukur, pacarnya ini selaluuu saja melecehkannya. Dasar orang gedongan songong sembronong!-,-''Merasa tidak direspon, Jaejoong mulai menggerayangi tubuh abangnya tersayang.

Yunho : *pura - pura kaget- ABANG GA MAU BOO! Lancang banget sih! Do u hear me? Do u hear me? *abracadabra mode on*

Jaejoong : Yaudah kalo abang kagak mau di ephe - ephe ama Boo! Kita putuskan saja jalinan kisah asmara kita ini! *blaga ala pemaen sinetron endonesa*

Yunho : *masi tetep membisu* Terserah! Abang juga udah capek ama hubungan kita. Boo selalu melihat abang dgn sebelah mata Boo! *pake Es-Mosi campur choco chips*

Jaejoong : Mata Boo ngga BUTA sebelah tauk ! *blo'on*

Yunho : BUKAN ITUUU MAKSUDNYAH! Tadi cuma ungkapan! Amsyong deh Boo!

Jaejoong : Gak tau ah peduli buset ama ungkapan onoh. Abang kan tau sendiri nilai basa Indonesia Boo jeblok mulu.

Yunho : Emang abang peduli?

Jaejoong : Yaudah kalo abang ngga mau tau! Boo Marah!*mule nangyos beneran*

Yunho jadi merasa bersalah dan menyesal karena telah membuat mata indah malaikat tercintanya ini bersimbah air mata.

Yunho : Boooo~ I'am sorry *Cari Pacar Lagi by ST12 mode on*

Jaejoong : *masih terisak*

Yunho : Boooo~

Jaejoong : hiks hiks...

Yunho : Okay. Kayaknye abang tau dah apa yang bisa membuat boo diem.

Jaejoong : *sniffs*

Yunho : Boo...*berbisik lembut lalu menjilat belakang cuping Jae*

Lidah Yun berpindah ke lobang cuping Jae. Jae mulai mendesah. Mendesah nakal dan terisak secara bersamaan

Yunho : Boo. Tar dah, ada yang nempel nih di lidah abang. Asiiin~ *menghentikan sejenak acara menjilat*

Jaejoong : Apaan bang?ahh...sshh...hyeehh..lanjutin dong lagi enak - enaknya neh!

Yunho : *julurin lidah, terus ngambil sesuatu yang aneh di pangkal lidah dengan jari* Yahh... Tokay kuping Boo nih. Huah, Boo kagak pernah ngorek kuping hah? Amsyooong dah pacar abang~

Yunho tidak memperpanjang masalah tokay kuping dan melanjutkan permainan Hot nya dengan Jae sampe PUAS~

-ooo-

END


	2. Chapter 2

Haha FF lucu2an, gak jelas, abal dan berantakan. ^^ Mungkin temen2 udah ada yg pernah baca haha. Capcus ^^

-ooo-

(STORY 2: **Armpit Hair**)

Jaejoong : Yunnieee, aku males deh. Setiap kita lagi hot - hotnya bulu ketekmu mengganggu terus *ngambek sambil manyunin bibir*

Yunho : Yah eneeeng joongie, mau pgimane lagi? Abang juga ngga akan rela dan ridho membabat bulu ketek ini. Bulu ketek ini adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidup abang. Benda Pusaka abang *ngelus2 bulu ketek yang menjuntai panjang ke bawah*

Jaejoong : GAK BISA! Tetep aja mengganggu! Aku malas kalo abang udah bugil mau nyerang aku... tapi tiba - tiba bulu ketek itu berkibar - kibar geli di hidungku, mana bau lagi! Emang abang ga punya duit buat beli obat ket... eh maksud aku deodorant?! *makin manyun tapi ngga membuat Yunho bergeming* *makin merajuk maksa* ayo abang, digunting yah? digunting... digunting... Plis abang /

Yunho : *membentak keras* YA! Kamu bisa ngga sih ngga pake acara maksa kayak gitu!? Nyebelin! Jangan ngatur - ngatur aku bisa ngga!? Kamu ngiri, huh? Ngiri karena aku punya bulu ketek sementara kamu ngga? Takut aku saingin.

Jaejoong : *nangis tersedu - sedu karena dibentak* KENAPA ABANG NGOMONG KAYAK GITU?! JOONGIE KESEEEEL! KITA PUTUS! *beranjak pergi*

Yunho : *menyesali perbuatannya* NENG ENEEENG, MAAFKAN AKUUU!  
Comeback beibh! *lari2 ala pelem India ngejar joongie*

#Besoknya pada malam hari. Di atas ranjang hangat Yunjae#

Yunho : ahh... Eneng, yakiiin? Masa' harus pake diginiin segala! Kejaaam T_T

Jaejoong : CUP CUP CUP abang, jangan mewek dong. Sini deh, joongie kasih obat mujarab *nyium bibir Yunho yang super duper hot dan tebal*

Yunho : Yaudah deh, kalo pake iming - iming nyium abang nurut aja #merajuk kayak anak kecil#

Jaejoong : *tersenyum cerah* TADAAA~ BEREEES DEH! Hayo abang kita bertempur sekarang ^o^, Hayuuu cinih, joongie bukain baju abang. Malam ini akan HOT TANPA ADA BENDA ANEH YANG MENGUSIK ^^g

Yunho : ya iya sih eneng HOT yah si HOT! Tapi gimana abang mau gesit?! Sakit nih kedua ketek abang T_T *meratapi bulu keteknya yang dikepang dan dijepit ke atas*

Jaejoong : Its OKAY ABANG, TAR JOONGIE KASIH DOUBLE DEH ^^~

Yunho : Yaudah deh neng, abang nurut T_T

Akhirnya malam itu desahan - desahan membahana di segala penjuru kamar Yunho.

-ooo-

END (ngakak frustasi)


	3. Chapter 3

(STORY 3: **Oh, Ternyata Kamu toh!**)

Di tengah pamukiman kota Seoul, hiduplah sebuah keluarga tentram dan damai tanpa kekurangan satu-apapun.  
Pappynya bernama Jung Yun Ho. Mommy Kim Jae Joong. Menyusul urutan anak mereka, Jung Yoo Chun, Jung Jun Su serta Jung Chang Min.  
Satu hari, ada suatu insiden yang mengusik ketentraman mereka.

Jaejoong : Abaaaang~ *memanggil suaminya manja*

Yunho : *datang tergopoh - gopoh dari kamar mandi* Aduh, ada apa enengku? Ganggu abang lagi boker aja ahh~

Jaejoong : Idiiiwh~ Udah cebok belum? *nutup idung*

Yunho : Belum atuh neng~

Jaejoong : Yaudah cebok dulu sonoh *mengusir maksa*

Yunho : Aish, iya deh neng.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Yunho : TADA~ PERUT ABANG UDAH LEGA NIH! AYO KITA BERTEMPUR NENG! *muka berseri - seri*

Jaejoong : U'uh ayo abaaang *mulai mendesah manja karna udah ga tahan*

Yunho : Sinih neng, abang bukain dasternya ^o^, *gerayangin badan JJ lalu menanggalkan daster bercorak lorengnya*

Tak berapa lama keduanya sudah naked alias telanjang bulat. Yunho ngga nahan liat payudara JJ yang menyembul ngajak berperang. Peluh keringat membasahi tubuh mereka.  
Deru napas mereka bersahut - sahutan dan berkejaran liar di udara.

Yunho : Neng, nungging yah. Biar abang maknyus nancepin punya abang *napas tertahan. Udah ada di puncak napsu*

Jaejoong : Iya deh bang! Ayo cepetaaaan! *membelai junior Yunho sekilas dengan jari - jari kakinya. Membuat Yunho berjengit nikmat tiada tara. Lalu Jaejoong menungging sesuai perintah Yunho*

Yunho : Siap yah neng *perlahan memasukkan punyanya yang panjang nan besar ke dalam hole Jaejoong*

Jaejoong : UH AH UH BIG ABANG! Ayo lebih dalam! Cepetan bang! Aku mau lebih dalam. Ayo tojos lebih dalam! *berkeringat banyak lalu tangannya terjulur ke belakang guna mendorong bokong Yunho agar semakin menancap*

Yunho : Udah dalem nih neng. Habis punyamu sempit banget sih. Padahal hampir setiap malam udah abang genjotin tapi ngga jebol - jebol juga *mendesah dan mendesah kemudian merem-melek ke'enakan*

Jaejoong : *merasa heran dan ada yang janggal*

Yunho : Napa neng kok diem ngga bergerak? Permainan abang ngga maknyos?T_T, *sangsi sendiri*

Jaejoong : ngga kok bang ayo lanjutin *mengelap keringat sekilas*

Dan Jadilah malam itu, ADEGAN RANJANG BERGOYANG terjadi di kamar YunJae.

**Paginyaaa~ :::**

Jaejoong : TADA~ Nasi Goreng Beijing buatan mommy! *tersenyum bangga*

Junsu : *protes sambil manyunin bibir* Yah mommy! Bosen Nasi Goreng muluuu! Kayak orang susah aja~

Yoochun : *nekuk wajah ikutan membenarkan perkataan Junsu* Iya mom, aku setuju sama Junchan. Mana ngga ada campuran telurnya lagi. Sekali - kali masak semur jengkol ngapah?

Yunho : *membela Jaejoong sang bini tercinta* AISH! Hargailah apa yang disediakan oleh umma kalian! Lihat di luar sana, banyak orang kelaparan dan tidak bisa membeli makan *ngelanjutin baca koran*

Jaejoong : Bener tuh perkataan APPA KALIAN. Contoh dong adik kalian si Changmin. Ia menghargai apapun yang umma masak. Selalu disantap habis dan ngga pernah protes *enyeka air mata terharu*

YooSu : *bersorak barengan* Bedalah Umma! Si Changmin kan PERUT KARET! Apa aja di'embat!

Junsu : Roti coklatku yang udah agak jamuran aja dilahap habis. Kayak buldoser -_-

Jaejoong : Hiya! Ngga boleh meledek adik kalian seperti itu! *mentungin kepala YooSu pake sendok nasi* Ngomong - ngomong, ke mana adik kalian itu?

YooSu : *serempak* Mana Kami Tahu!

Di tengah sarapan yang datar - datar saja karena kendala menu, berderinglah ponsel di atas meja makan.

Jaejoong : Ponsel siapa itu?

Yoochun : punya Changmin, mom.

Jaejoong : Aduh, ke mana sih tu anak?*gelisah*

Yunho : Kalem honey. Mungkin lagi di kamar kecil *nyiump bibir Jaejoong yang manyun sekilas*

Karena ponsel itu terus berdering dan mengganggu, Junsu mengeceknya.

Junsu : *berteriak Histeris liat layar ponsel* _**OMAIGAD SUUUNNN**_! *Geleng2in kepala*

YunJaeChun : KENAPA SU? *Panik bukan main*

Junsu : Lihat ini! Omona mengotori diriku yang innocent! *terkulai lemas*

YunJaeChun menghampiri Junsu dan ikutan nimbrung liat layar ponsel Changmin.

YunJaeChun : MWO!?

Yunho : Astaga darimana anak mesum itu mendapatkan foto aib ini?! *geram*

Jaejoong : *kehabisan kata - kata* Berarti benar firasatku tadi malam.

Lalu Changmin datang menghampiri keluarganya tercinta.

Changmin : Hello Mommy, Pappy! Im sorry, tadi habis ada panggilan alam *tersenyum girang*

YunJaeYooSu : *menatap garang*

Yunho : *nyodorin layar ponsel dengan foto dirinya yang lagi 'masukin adik kecilnya' ke dalam hole sang istri*  
Ini foto apa minnie?! Astaga pakai dijadikan wallpaper ponsel segala! *emosi*

Changmin : *menunduk takut* Mianhae pappy, minnie cuma mau nambahin koleksi pribadi~

Yunho : Uang jajan pappy potong sebulan!

Jaejoong : Ngga ada jatah nasi goreng Beijing! Makan nasi pakai garam aja!

YooSu : *meratapi nasib malang adik mereka tercinta*

-ooo-

END.

Thanks vo reading ^^  
Udah jelek, ngga lucu, ngga bermutu lagi (frustasi)


End file.
